Una noche de Halloween
by Rachel Mary
Summary: OS. Nada de brujos/brujas. Tan sólo un pequeño "Lavi" teniendo encuentros un poco peculiares un 31 de octubre. ¿El destino lo hizo escoger nuevamente el nombre de Lavi por aquél encuentro? ¿Qué tanto recuerda? /Pequeño Lavi, Pequeño Kanda, Pequeño Allen y pequeña Lenalee entran!


Todos los derechos de ésta serie (personajes y demás) pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura. Yo sólo escribo por hobbie.

* * *

**Una noche de Halloween.**

* * *

_De esas veces que crees que por algo pasan las cosas. Cada quien elije su camino, ¿pero qué tan cierto es que tu camino ya está trazado desde el nacimiento?**  
**_

* * *

_.*_

**Londres. 31 de octubre. Siglo XIX.**

El otoño comenzaba a hacer de las suyas a su alrededor. Los árboles iban perdiendo sus hojas marchitas con el viento, que se las llevaba lejos de su hogar. Las personas en la metrópoli ataviadas con trajes coloniales, daban paseos por las calles disfrutando del fresco ambiente que llevaba tiempo se había estacionado. Algunos reflejaban el propio paisaje con melancolía y algunos pocos reían en buenas compañías.

-_¿Por qué hemos venido aquí, abuelo?_ -preguntaba un pequeño pelirrojo de 11 años mientras su cansancio le hacía bostezar.- _Hemos estado en lugares más interesantes. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? _- Continuaba cuestionando al pequeño anciano que le acompañaba.

_-No hagas muchas preguntas, Lavi._

-_No me gusta "Lavi".Ya hemos terminado la última misión. ¿Puedo escoger mi alias número 35?_ -hastiado siguió de cerca al Bookman mientras pensaba en un nombre.

Creyó por un momento que irían a algún lugar del centro de Londres, pero se fueron alejando hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

-_¿A dónde vamos?_ -como un eco, otra persona de su misma edad, hacía la misma pregunta a menos de 5 metros.

Ambos niños se quedaron viendo un par de segundos, el otro muchacho era un enclenque de tez blanca y cabello largo y oscuro. Lavi le observó por un momento con esas ropas extrañas y oscuras que llevaba. Se preguntó de quién se trataba.

Bookman continuó su camino sin esperar a su alumno, restándole importancia a la situación que estaba por ocurrir.

-_Hmp_ -"mal educado" pensó Lavi al ver al niño voltearle la cara haciendo ondear su cabello.

-_Hmp Niña_ -susurró Lavi. El aludido se alertó ante semejante acusación.

-_¡¿Qué has dicho?!_

Lavi se llevó sus brazos atrás de su cabeza y fingiendo indiferencia se comenzó a alejar buscando darle alcance a su abuelo que ya le llevaba un buen tramo de camino de diferencia.

-_¡Yuu!_ -Hacia el pelirrojo corría una dulce niña de ojos violetas y un par de coletitas en su cabello. Lavi se sonrojó al verla acercarse. ¡Pero qué sorpresa! Se dirigía al otro mal educado no a él.

-_¡No me llames así, Lenalee!_ -La niña bajó su cabeza avergonzada.- _Tsk. ¿Qué tanto te cuesta decirme Kanda? -_No quería que llorara.

-_¡Yuu!_ -Ahora un hombre de más edad se acercó a ellos.

-_¡Sensei no me llame así!  
_

Bookman se acercó a Lavi sigilosamente, mientras veía cómo su pupilo observaba a los extraños con añoranza, quizá una parte de él aún extrañaba su antigua vida normal. Sus ojos rápidamente se posaron sobre el logo en los uniformes: "La Orden Oscura".

-_Abuelo. ¿Has regresad...? ¡Auch!_ -recibió un golpe en la coronilla como respuesta.

-_Te dije que no te alejaras tanto._

-_Me duele_ -lloriqueaba frotando su cabeza.

El hombre mayor que se acercó a los extraños ahora se dirigía hacia el Anciano Bookman.

-_Es un poco extraño verlo por aquí, Sr. Bookman._

-_General Tiedoll_. -respondió con una reverencia.- _Nos volvemos a encontrar._

Kanda y Lavi se miraron un par de segundos y se voltearon el rostro. Lenalee salió por detrás del general tomándole del abrigo que portaba.

-_¿Akumas por aquí?_

-_No. Sólo traje a Yuu-kun a dar un paseo_ -decía mientras le daba unas palmaditas al aludido que intentaba soltarse de él.

Mientras estaban ahí un grupo de personas vestidas con extrañas vestimentas pasaban a su lado.

Kanda, que antes había intentado alejarse de su maestro, ahora se aferraba a él.

_-Tan sólo son personas, Yuu-kun, ¿sabes? Hoy es Halloween, un extraño día donde la gente prefiere burlarse un poco de la muerte haciendo ropas extrañas y extravagantes para vestir.  
_

Justamente en aquél barrio era donde las costumbres Americanas, del otro lado del mundo, comenzaban a surgir._  
_

_-¿Y si son Akuma y nos atacan?_

_-¿Akuma_? -preguntaba el pelirrojo a su abuelo.

_-Vamos, Lavi._

Ambos grupos se separaron.

_-¡Vamos, vengan! ¡La atracción esta noche es una increíble mujer araña! ¡Una enorme mujer araña! ¡Pasen, no se les ocurra no asistir! ¡Tienen que conocerla! -_una peculiar vocecita animaba a la gente que caminaba cerca del circo.

_-¡Y el Show de los payasos! ¿Puede un payaso sobrevivir a una graaan caída?_

_-¿Qué es lo que tú crees? -_le respondía el pequeño_- Yo creo que no. ¡Quizá se haga pudín!_

_-¿Pudín? ¿Y si mejor lanzamos a la araña? ¡Mejor idea no puede ser!_

_-¡Vengan, acérquense, esta noche espeluznante será dos por uno!_

Un par de payasos intentaba invitar mientras otro par desde la puerta ofrecía las entradas. Los cuatro llevaban encima de sus vestimentas infantiles, una capa, otro llevaba un extraño gorro en la cabeza con pequeñas arañas de plástico en él, otro llevaba una divertida calabaza rodeando su cuerpo y el más pequeño llevaba unas alas de ángel.

Pronto el lugar comenzó a abarrotarse de gente, algunos con antifaces, otros con extrañas capas negras, otros con extraños disfraces de brujos y brujas.

_-¿Seguro que no son Akuma?_ -el pequeño Kanda parecía preocupado, preocupación que contagió a Lenalee Lee que intentaba reprimir unas lágrimas traicioneras por el miedo.

Cuando alguien tocó su hombro y...

_-¡Waaaa!_ -gritaba la niña echándose a correr.

_-Creo que la he asustado_ -sonreía Tiedoll- _Será mejor ir a buscarla._

Lenalee Lee comenzó a correr sin saber que en medio de su loca carrera se encontraría alguien más.

_-¡Auch!_ -la exclamación, el golpe y el sonido de las pelotas del malabarista al caer al suelo, la hicieron pedir disculpas inmediatamente.

_-¡Gommenasai! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_ -repetía inclinando su cabeza apretando sus labios intentando no llorar.

_-¿Estás bien?_ -El divertido payaso de capa se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano.

Ella sostuvo su mirada un par de segundos antes de percatarse que el otro payasito había caído al suelo.

_-Lo siento..._

_-No te preocupes, él está bien. Está acostumbrado a los golpecitos_ -decía mientras sonreía golpeándose la cabeza con un martillo ligero de plástico, a manera cómica.

_-Lo siento..._ -sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un aspecto inocente y avergonzado, estaba a punto de llorar. No debía hacer escándalo.

Ante todo, agradeció el gesto del payaso y aceptó su mano.

_-¿Estás bien?_ -El pelirrojo Lavi se acercaba también.

-_Sí._

Vieron cómo el otro par de payasos comenzaron a molestar al payasito por su incompetencia. El pequeño Kanda y el General también se acercaron a Lenalee preocupados.

_-¿Estás bien?_

La niña se acercó al pequeño payaso mientras le reprendían, sin atender a la pregunta que había hecho Kanda y alejándose del General.

_-Ja, no te ha hecho caso._ -puntualizó el pelirrojo.

_-¡Callate estúpido conejo!_ -agregó haciendo referencia al gorro que hacía unas curiosas arrugas en dos puntos al lado de su cabeza, junto con su abrigo de peluche, un "conejo" con cara de estúpido según Kanda.

_-¡Baka!_

_-¡Baka Usagi!_

_-¡Baka-Kanda!_

Sus ojos se miraron con chispas de enojo. Tiedoll y Bookman tensaron sus sentidos en busca de aquella extraña sensación en el ambiente. Un akuma andaba merodeando por ahí, un Akuma débil, pero que no era seguro que anduviera por ahí.

Las personas con miradas acusadoras a su alrededor por la caracterización de personajes de terror, comenzaron a a alertar al Exorcista y al Bookman.

_-¡Déjenle en paz! Ha sido culpa mía. Lo siento_ -decía Lenalee frente al par de payasos con mala cara.

_-Yo no te he visto, por eso he caído. No ha sido culpa tuya_ -aseguraba el muchacho.

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Lo siento!_ -las coletas de su cabello se movían conforme reverenciaba a las personas, en forma de disculpa.

_-Perdonen._ -tomó a la niña del brazo con delicadeza y la llevó lejos de ahí. Fue junto a Mana para pedirle entradas para ella y sus "amigos".

Mana, el payaso, sonrió ante tal petición. Era su manera de agradecer.

-_Puedes tomar del dinero de mi paga, no hay problema._

_-Nosotros pagaremos, no te preocupes. Gracias_ -decía sonriente ella.

_-Claro. No podemos permitirnos que malgastes tu dinero con nosotros. Así que permítenos pagar._

Tiedoll pagó por él, Kanda y por la pequeña.

_-Nosotros nos vamos. Con su permiso. Vamos Lavi._

El niño se quedó viendo a Lenalee y le tendió la mano.

_-Un gusto haberte conocido._ -sonrió.

_-Lo mismo digo._ -también sonrió.

_-Tsk._

_-Hmp_.

El último fue Kanda. Quizá algún día se lo volviera a encontrar.

Cuando estaban un poco lejos, a escasos pasos de abandonar la ciudad, Lavi preguntó:

_-¿Akuma? ¿Ahora me va a explicar qué son?_

_-No se nos está permitido a los Bookman hacer relaciones con otras personas._

_-Pero abuelo... ¡Usted conocía a ése hombre!_

_-Conocerlo no es relacionarme con él._ -su aseveración iba encaminada hacia la pequeña esperanza de sentimiento que emergió en su pupilo al conocer a aquellos extraños.- _No puedes permitirte sentir algo por alguien, sino fracasarás ante tu misión como Bookman._

En ése momento un extraño ser de grandes dimensiones se les apareció en lo alto riendo tenebrosamente y apuntando con lo que fuera su cuerpo, hacia ellos. Lavi miró horrorizado al extraño ser sin hacer nada al respecto. Su abuelo tendría que darle muchas explicaciones si salían vivos de ello. En su bolsillo el martillo que cargaba comenzó a sentirlo caliente, como si le llamara.

Y disparó hacia ellos, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el abuelo lo había arrojado a un lado mientras lanzaba sus alfileres cargados de energía hacia el ser raro.

_-Akuma. Esos son los Akuma, Nivel 1 al parecer. Deberás hacer una nota mental acerca de ello._

_-Yo... yo... yo también me enfrentaré a esas cosas, ¿verdad?_

_-Que tengas las facultades de ser un Bookman no es lo único por lo que te he elegido como mi sucesor._ -No entendía-_ El martillo que llevas es una "Inocencia" y es ella quien te ha elegido a ti. La orden Oscura, es una organización encargada de luchar contra el Conde del Milenio, ellos poseen "Inocencias" compatibles con sus soldados que utilizan para combatir a los Akuma._

_-¿Yo... también poseo una?_

_-Los extraños que has conocido forman parte de la Orden Oscura, el escudo en sus vestimentas los delata. Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos con algún otro miembro en alguna ocasión más. Mientras tanto quiero que borres los recuerdos de ellos._

Tsk. Tan fácil era para él decirlo.

_-Avanza. Te seguiré contando, que presiento te será de mucha ayuda._

_-Hai..._

Y conforme avanzaban, escuchaba lo que le decía e intentó borrar los recuerdos de aquellos niños, pero no logró borrar aquella mirada tierna e inocente de la niña de coletas.

¿Destino? Después de todo volvió a toparse con ésos ojos cuando puso su primer pie dentro de aquella organización de exorcistas, 7 años después. Pero por más que buscó acordarse de ella, no lo logró.

_-Mi nombre es Lenale Lee_ -se presentaba.

_-Lavi_ -El mismo nombre clave que utilizó en aquel 31 de octubre. Un recuerdo vago de aquella ocasión le hizo sentir la necesidad de llamarse así.

Bookman se percató de ello, pero también se dio cuenta que su alumno no recordaba nada de aquella ocasión, aquella vez que habían seguido el paso del 14vo en busca de información convincente, ¿había desaparecido realmente?

Al final todo estaba relacionado.

* * *

**.FIN**

.

Llegó a mi mente de pronto una imagen de ellos siendo pequeños, ¿quizá pudieron haberse encontrado en alguna ocasión, no creen?

**Kisskiss*: **

**Rachel~**


End file.
